


Alpha and Omega – the Beginning and the End

by madwriter223



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Hamato Raphael. And he had been happy. But not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega – the Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Extremely Dark and Disturbing.

He stared. Somehow, despite the things he was seeing, he could only stare. He couldn't not.

He saw Donny, sitting slumped against the wall by his computer, pierced through the chest with Leo's sword, bruises and wounds covering his entire body.

Leo lay a little to the left from the couch, blood dripping from his lifeless face, frozen in an expression of disbelief, plastron practically ripped from his front.

Master Splinter sat in his chair, a steaming cup placed before him. At least he thought it was Master Splinter – the skinless flesh was wearing his robe, after all.

And in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, neck wrapped in a noose, head titled in a way bones shouldn't allow it to, was Mikey, hands covered in blood and dripping.

He stared.

He had only left for a little while, to think, to cool off. This couldn't have happened in the short time he was away.

Was it really just a short time?

He could only stare.

Raphael couldn't force himself to look away.

His body gave a sharp shudder, and he took a tentative step forward.

As if only waiting for that, the lights went off, leaving only a faint glow radiating from next to his youngest brother.

Whose eyes were open and staring right back at him.

As the rope swang in the dark, the flickering oil lamp the only light, his eyes seemed wider than usual, his smile crooked instead of gleeful.  
His broken neck not a bother as he clapped as if to say; "Bravo, perhaps next time you _will_ kill me."

Raphael's golden eyes widened, taking a shaking step back as he did the only thing he could do.

He screamed.

*~*~*

Raph stared at his immediate older brother, not really understanding what had been said to him.

“What?” he asked, then shook his head, scoffing. “That's not funny, Donny. That's not fucking funny.”

“It's not a joke, Raphie.” the other terrapin murmured, brown eyes covered by a glistering sheen.

He shook his head again, his expression tightening. “No. They just went to see Case's mother. They... he promised he'd watch wrestling with me when they come back.”

Leo, to this point staying silent, stepped closer to his brother and grabbed his arms, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I know he promised, Raphie. But they had an accident. He won't watch it with you. He won't come back to watch it with you... neither Casey nor April will come back.”

His eyes burned as he continued shaking his head. “No.” Nonononononono...

“Raphie.” Donny, pressing a gentle hand to his scalp, trying to be reassuring despite his own tears. “I saw the police report. I saw the pictures of the bo- of them. They won't come back.”

Raph shivered, the thought 'But he promised...' repeating itself over and over. His head swam, his mind refusing to accept the fact Casey and April were dead. They just went to see Casey's mother. His Ma, who was so happy that in five months she'd get to be a grandma.

 _She won't be now._

Raph started at the familiar voice ringing in his voice, eyes snapping to the form of his youngest brother, currently standing by Master Splinter, holding his hand in silent comfort.

But he was smirking. The small quirk of lips was malevolent, cruel and gleeful to the degree his blood ran cold, then turned to liquid fire.

“What did you do?” he asked, his voice steady despite the shaking of his mind. “What did you do?”

He ripped himself from his two older brothers, and stalked towards the youngest.

Blue eyes went wide, looking at him in confusion. But the malice still lurked in their depths.

His arms snapped forward, grabbing the ocean-green neck and squeezing. “What did you fucking do, you little psychotic shit?!”

“Raphael!”

“Raph, stop!”

“Let go of him!”

Three pairs of hands, dragged him off and away. Mikey staggered, and fell to the floor, coughing, a perfect imitation of fear etched onto his face.

“WHAT DID YOU DO??!!”

/slap/

His head was forced to the side, his mind clearing as his breath was shocked to return into his lungs.

“Raph, stop it. He didn't do anything.” Leo said, his voice cold and stern. Raph stared up at him in confusion, pain obvious in his suddenly small features. The oldest's tone softened. “It was an accident. Just an accident.”

It wasn't. It wasn't 'just an accident' if it robbed him of his best friend, of a mother-to-be and her baby. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

A golden gaze moved to the fallen youngest. Mikey was gazing back at him in fear and confusion, rubbing at the darkening bruises around his neck.

Had the smirk been a hallucination?

“Let go of me.” he muttered, calm now, and his brothers reluctantly obeyed.

He stood up, and marched to the door.

He needed to think.

He absentmindly heard Sensei saying, “We should give him some time alone to grieve.” as the door slid closed behind him, and made his way to the surface, his purposeful steps ringing in the quiet sewer.

Maybe some fresh air would help him wrap his head around all this.

Then he'd come back, and deal with it.

*~*~*

“Mikey? Come 'ere, we gotta talk.”

“Ehehe... look bro, if this is about that grease on your sais, I don't know how it got there.”

“Wha- you put _grease_ on my _sais_?”

“What grease? Who's talking about grease?”

“Oh, for the- Shut the fuck up and stop trying to change the topic.”

The mischievous light in Mikey's eyes dimmed slightly.

“Yeah, you know what I'm talking about.” A deep breath. “There's something wrong with you.”

“There's nothing wrong with me, darling brother. You, on the other hand, with your exceptionally bad taste in movies and clothes, not to mention your temper... tsk, tsk.”

Raph gritted his teeth, glaring now. “I saw you.”

“Saw me where?”

“Being happy about Donny.”

Mikey said nothing.

“I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you ain't acting like the Mikey I know.”

“Maybe I changed.”

“Then I don't like the new you.”

A tightening around blue eyes.

“Hell, Mikey. You're my little brother, and I love yah, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you do anything to hurt our family.”

“I would never hurt-”

“Don't lie. Right now, I'm not too sure you haven't done anything to cause Donny's 'accident'.”

Silence, and an unfamiliar glint in blue orbs.

“Remember that, Mikey.”

“You watch too much movies, Raphie.”

“Don't call me that.” he muttered, leveled another glare at his brother, then turned to leave.

He was unaware of the previously innocent gaze now burning behind him.

*~*~*

An explosion sounded in the Lair, seemingly shaking the very walls with its force.

Raph dropped the dumb-bells with a clang, and rushed to the Lab the sound had come from.

“Donny!!” he yelled, forcing the door open, his father and other brothers right behind him.

The lab was filled with smoke, a shaky figue emerging out of it and falling into their outstretched arms.

“Donny, you okay?” Raph asked, shaking the older terrapin slightly while Leo and Sensei looked him over in search for wounds.

The olive-green terrapin coughed, shaking slightly. “I'm- /cough/ I think I'm okay.”

“What happened?” Leo asked, pressing his bandana to the bleeding wound on the other's leg.

“I don't know. /cough cough/ I was...” A hiss. “I was mixing some chemicals... but they weren't supposed to react so violently with each other.”

“Seems you were wrong.”

“Not only me, but the Chemistry Encyclopedia also. /cough cough/ I think I'm gonna be okay, thankfully I hadn't been standing by the beakers while they- /cough/”

“Went boom?” Mikey suplied, leaning over the older terrapin.

“Yeah.” Don groaned softly, pressing a trembling hand to his temple.

“Donny? You sure you're okay” Raph asked, looking into brown eyes and finding them glazed over slightly.

“I think a piece of the table hit me on the head.” A slight pause, accented by rapid blinking. “I may have a concussion.”

“Let's get you into the infirmary then.” Splinter murmured soothingly, and the two brother hefted the genius up gently, helping him steady his wobbly steps.

As they walked past the youngest brother, Raph faltered when he saw his expression – a small happy grin, eyes wide and fixed on the still bleeding wound.

He blinked and the expression was gone. But it had been there, he'd bet his shell on it.

But not now. First they had to fix Donny up. Later, he would think about it. Then they'd see.

*~*~*

He had stumbled upon him by accident.

He was thankful Mikey hadn't been with him, cause it would've scarred him for life.

Raphael hesitated, pressing his limp bundle closer to his plastron.

But wouldn't it scar him even now too?

He swallowed heavily. “Mikey?”

“Oh, hey Raph! I got this new movie, it's with Silver Sentry! Wanna watch?”

The older terrapin shook his head slowly, cradling the little form gently. “I need to tell you something.”

“...what's that?”

“I...” he glanced at Donny, standing by the door, and urging him on with a soft nod. He'd help too, but Raph needed to tell their youngest brother himself.

He had been the one to find him. The one to take him down from the tree he had been hung upon, the one to press shaking fingers into the matted fur, trying to find a pulse, heartbeat, _anything_! He had been the one to wrap him up in his bandana and rush him to Donny to fix.

And Mikey had always trusted him the most. It felt like a curse now.

Swallowing convulsively, he hugged the tiny body briefly, trying to find a strength he didn't feel. “It's about Klunk.” he managed to mutter.

Mikey was watching him now, face tight and unreadable. “What about Klunk?” A small voice.

“Klunk's- /ripped apart, insides hanging outside, intestines wrapped around his neck, little paws bent in unnatural angles, hurt _hurt_ hurt, eyes wide open in passed-pain, and lifeless/ -gone...”

“Wha... that's...” An choked off laugh, then a pain-filled pause. “Oh Gods.” Feet padding rapidly closer, shaking hands laying against the blanket covering Klunk's unbreathing body, fixed only so that Mikey wouldn't know, wouldn't be hurt too much.

“I'm sorry.” Raph offered quietly, allowing the kitten to be taken from his hands and watching as Mikey pressed his face into the little form, sobs shaking his frame.

He blinked, rubbing at his eyes harshly. Damn tears were making him see strangely.

As if Mikey would smile that Klunk was gone.

*~*~*

Raph watched his brother running around the place, jumping up, making sommersaults in the air and laughing his fool head off.

Being on the farm always did them all good.

He looked towards the house, where April, Donny and Splinter were sipping some tea, then towards the garage where Leo was helping Casey put together a cradle for the future little Jones.

Arnold for a boy, and Shadow for a girl.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. This pregnancy was making a sap out of Casey.

He turned back to his youngest brother, and blinked in surprise.

Mikey was crouching by a bush, blue eyes wide and distant as he stared at something in his hands.

Concerned, he walked closer. “Mikey? Mike, yah okay?”

Then he saw the colorful butterfly in the other's grasp.

Mikey turned towards his brother, flashing him a bright grin. “Never better.”

Raph grinned back, feeling stupid for being worried over a bug.

And in Mikey's hands, now unseen by the older terrapin, the butterfly was crushed by uncaring fingers.

*~*~*

He was Hamato Raphael.

He was the second youngest (or the third oldest, depending how you look at it) son of Hamato Splinter.

His father was kind and gentle and thankfully understanding of most shit he does.

His oldest brother was stern and annoying, but would sacrifice his life to protect him, of that he was sure.

His immediate older brother was level-headed, but fun, in a genius kind of way, always taking care of him since the first time he had kissed a scraped knee of his.

His younger brother was obnoxious, loud, and too damn cheerful for it to be natural (especially in the mornings), initiating games and general fun-having since they could both walk. They had a connection, probably because they were the youngests, and that made them closer to each other than to the rest.

April Jones was his friend, smart like Donny, and kind like Splinter, but with an extra dose of everything April. And she was now glowing.

Casey Jones was his best bud, another hothead like him, and the two of them had been causing havok in New York for five years now. Bestest guy to have around.

And he was gonna be a Daddy in eight months. And he already promised him he'd be an uncle, no doubts about it.

He was Hamato Raphael, and his life was good.

And he vowed to himself nothing would take that away.

 

 _Oh really?_ A malicious voice whispered in the air, unheard by anyone. But not for long.


End file.
